The general area of my research interest lies in signal transduction in the cell and among groups of cells, tissues, and organs. Most responses by cells involve ligands and membrane-bound receptors and/or ligands and intracellular soluble or innermembrane-bound receptors which eventually elicit a cellular response. Our understanding of how and through how many steps each process takes place is advancing at an accelerated pace. However, the number and complexity of cellular processes are far greater than can be deciphered in the near fixture. Some examples of my interest include ion channels and G-protein linked receptors and their signaling cascades; the mechanism of mitogenic signal transmission from extracellular sources to the nucleus; cell cycle regulation and its inherent temporal gene expression and cellular events; and cytokine and immunocellular responses. The rationale of such interests is that they are scientifically and medically relevant to human disease and normal physiology.